Field of the Invention
This application relates to sensors and more particularly to a capacitor sensing system.
Description of the Related Art
Capacitive sensors are used for sensing a variety of physical quantities, e.g., touch. The change in capacitance caused by a touch on a touch screen may be used to determine information regarding the touch. As the use of capacitive sensors continues to expand, improvements in the accuracy of such sensors is desirable.